Talk:KThxBye/@comment-24435238-20170804160557
Bored af and I remembered that tumblr that had the fake but wild Degrassi plotlines. So I made my own for season 5. Some great endgames for our current seniors ;) Enjoy ~ Seniors: Esme, Frankie, Hunter, Shay, Lola, Yael, Baaz, Vijay, Rasha, Saad Sophomores: Abra, Lara (Indian) Freshmen: Jack (white) (SORAS'd to being 14 whoops), Hannah (Kenyan), Wendy (Chinese), Remy (Brazilian), Jaden (Indigenous), Kamal (Somali), Garrett (white), Ciara (Dominican) And Simpson of course… 501. #'RightInFrontOfMySalad' The seniors return from summer vacation, each with a secret shame; Frankie makes it a goal to lose her virginity but realizes her options are running thin; she bonds with Vijay in drama class, where we learn he’s mending a broken heart after a summer fling with…Hunter??? Rasha is ashamed to admit she spent the entire summer binging OITNB and starts the school year off with a lie about her gay adventures with Zoe. Freshman Remy hides his sexuality from his new cool buddies Jaden and Kamal and tries out for the soccer team with them, leading to embracing his gayness ala Kurt Hummel with a Formation dance number. 502. #'HurtBae' After learning about Tiny dating Manny Santos in LA, Shay uses the power of social media to get herself on The Ellen Show to drag him on live television, however, the only gig she can get is an appearance The Wendy Williams Show. Lola tries to support the new friendship between Saad and Esme, but feels betrayed after he tags Esme in a meme instead of her, forcing her to break up with him through social media unfollows. Jack struggles to make friends because no one wants to hang out with the principal’s son, so he forces himself into Hannah, Wendy and Remy’s friend group, only to be shocked to learn that they are all hanging out without him after he sees their Snap Map location. 503. #'ManCrushMonday' Abra tries to get Baaz’ attention by offering to be All Inclusive’s social media guru when she can promise international reach, but her plan backfires when the Youtube channel is dragged on Twitter by Donald Trump for being Canadian Islamic fake news. Hunter tries to keep his summer fling with Vijay under wraps by trying to get back together with Yael, who has grown a fondness for Gordon Ramsey and his temper, forcing Hunter to channel his inner psycho. Esme finds Mr. Mitchell’s profile on Ashley Madison and begins catfishing him. 504. #'WomanCrushWednesday' Vijay, realizing he will never get what he had with Hunter back and suddenly becoming the only gay guy in his grade, he takes Frankie up on her offer to start a relationship, but he can’t bring himself to enjoy it, forcing her make a tape dragging every guy (and Esme) she’s fallen for, including Winston, Logan, Jonah and Zig. Saad tries to make it up to Lola, but he mistakes her saltshaker emoji (meaning she’s salty) for her wanting salt, causing him to come to school in a white t-shirt and sunglasses, slapping a slab of meat in the middle of the hallway. Jaden and Hannah really like each other, to everyone’s knowledge except themselves, so he attempts to make the first soccer game of the year dedicated to her, however, the people in the bleachers that are holding up letters of her name spell it “Hanna”, causing another girl named Hanna with 100k Instagram followers to put it on her live story, going viral. 505. #'CashMeOussideHowBowDat' Lara, with a massive crush on Saad, challenges Lola to a fight in the school parking lot for his heart, however, Shay’s training isn’t cutting it for Lola, forcing Esme to teach her the power of intimidation trash talking. Rasha learns that Zoe is getting her own reality show and the producers want to replace Rasha as her love interest with Fiona Coyne, forcing Rasha to get out her baseball bat and start her Lemonade revenge. Jack, Wendy and Remy set a plan in motion to stop Garrett’s bullying by spreading his junk pics all over the Internet. 506. #'pLEasEFOrgIVemE' Yael takes their new cruel attitude to extremes by using Hunter’s furry kink against him; they reveal that they only took Hunter back to hurt him for his transphobic behaviour last year, forcing Hunter to run away from Toronto and never look back. Shay, upset at Tiny returning the fidget spinner she bought him, takes Hannah under her wing when she herself is upset at Jaden and Hanna’s relationship; the two decide to get back at the Degrassi boys by stealing every fidget spinner at school and burning them, causing a battle of the sexes. Saad puts Baaz to the test to make sure he’s worthy of being with Abra through a week-long challenge of Try Not to Laugh, however, when he wins, he realizes he truly has no soul and runs off with Hunter. 507. #'TheFloorIsLava' 3 months into the school year, Simpson realizes that no Class President has been elected, causing him to elect Jack as President for the next 4 years. His first event as President? An overnight sleepover at the school with a 12-hour game of The Floor Is Lava. Friendships are tested. Relationships are broken. And Frankie, realizing that everyone is out to get her for making those tapes, goes crazy to win the game, resulting in her death. Shay, leading an all-girl alliance, ends her friendship with Lola when she refuses to betray Saad, forcing Shay to backstab his sister Abra as collateral. Esme uses this sleepover as an opportunity to reveal to Mr. Mitchell that she’s his online girlfriend, however, he has no idea what she is talking about, forcing her to realize that she’s been catfished herself; it is later revealed that Simpson used Mitchell’s picture to find a woman and that he and Esme have been in a relationship this whole time. 508. #'WhyYouAlwaysLyin' Esme tracks down her catfish and finds out that it is Simpson, using this to her advantage when she realizes he can be her sugar daddy and her one way ticket back to Harvard. Hanna realizes that Jaden would rather be with Hannah, using the power of social media to spread a rumour about Hannah being a Jake Paul stan to her 100k followers. Miles visits Toronto for his birthday only to learn that Hunter has run away and Frankie is dead, throwing him into Lola’s arms, who is using him to make Saad jealous so he can take her back for allowing his sister to lose the Lava game, forcing him to use Lara to make her jealous. 509. #'NotMyPresident' After Jaden, Kamal, Ciara and the rest of the soccer team pull a prank on Jack, he forces his father to shut down the whole team just in time for the championship game; Jack also attempts to shut down the war between the guys and the girls, but his casual misogyny force Shay and Rasha to try to get Jack impeached; the situation goes viral, and ends up getting parodied by SNL. Yael and Vijay go on a university tour only to find themselves submerged into college politics when they participate in a protest against Tomi Lahren giving a speech, resulting in their arrest. Saad and Lola, getting back together for the hundredth time, decide that they want to get married as soon as possible so Saad can lose his virginity, but they run into problems with an immigration officer who plans on revoking his refugee status; Justin Trudeau visits Saad personally and officiates Saad and Lola’s marriage. 510. #'ByeFelicia' Shay and Rasha wake up one morning and realize that not all men are trash, only most men; they find themselves discovered by Freeform who wants to make a teen drama about their lives as ambitious feminist POCs called Pretty Little Badasses, kissing Degrassi and their former loves Tiny and Zoe goodbye. Hanna realizes her plans of keeping Jaden are backfiring when she is exposed by Stan Twitter for being a racist, forcing Jaden and Hannah to run into each other’s arms and make a Youtube video called “Storytime: How We Overcame Racism, Fame and Jake Paul Fangirls to Be Together”. With Frankie dead, Hunter and Baaz MIA, Yael and Vijay in jail, Saad and Lola starting their married life together in Paris, and Shay and Rasha getting their own TV show, Esme realizes she is the only senior left at Degrassi, forcing her to finalize her plans of robbing Simpson of all his money and using him to write her a letter of recommendation to Harvard to re-admit her, in which she finds herself successful.